Sinfully Twisted Daydream
by masked and anonymous
Summary: Yeah, this is just a random idea I had one day. Basically a crossover between Friends and Rocky Horror...
1. It was great when it all began

_Author's note_

_This is just a random idea I had so we'll see how it goes :) _

_I don't own Friends and Rocky Horror belongs to that genius Richard O'Brien.  
_

"**It was great when it all began…"**

'Honey, are you all packed?" Monica shouted from the living room.

"Nearly," Chandler replied from the bedroom "What's the rush anyway?"

"Check in's at 2 and it's 10 now."

"Calm down, that's the earliest you can check in. We have all day" Chandler sighed.

"Still, it's better to be early" Monica replied quietly, realising she was losing, then she finished checking her packing for the hundredth time.

10 minutes later, Ross walked in looking depressed.

"Hi" he said

"What's up?" Monica asked.

"There's a palaeontologist convention on in New England today but no one told me" he moaned "and I can't get a train out in time"

"Why? What time does it start?" Monica asked, double checking her purse for the hotel reservation information.

"At 7. It's like a night time thing. I've booked a hotel but I guess I should just cancel" he started walking towards the phone.

"Well, if you want. Chandler and I are driving up to Vermont in a minute; we could drop you off if you want, it's on the way"

"Really?" He smiled "Thanks, I'll go get my bag" with that, he ran out of the door.

"Ready honey" Chandler said coming out of the bedroom with a bag.

"Finally" Monica said picking up her jacket and purse "By the way, we're dropping Ross off at some geek convention thing in New England first"

"Sure, but will we have time?" Chandler asked, mocking her. She smiled and playfully punched his arm.

"Ow, my arm!" he whined dramatically. Monica shook her head and walked out the apartment, Chandler quickly followed. Ross was already at the car with a suitcase the size of the royal Albert hall, well, it was very big. "Hey guys" he said "let's go!"

"Someone's excited" Chandler raised his eyebrows. They quickly put all of their cases into the boot of Monica's Porsche and they got in.

They had been driving for about 5 hours when they finally reached New England. Chandler had found he wasn't much good at reading maps and Ross wasn't much good and pointing out correct road signs as he was practically high on maple candy.

"You know" Ross said bouncing up and down "I think we may be lost"

"You think?" Monica said

"Yes there's a very good possibility that we are. Scientifically of course, there's no forest near the convention."

The road they were driving down was very narrow, barely enough room for one car and the large trees cast even bigger shadows on the road making it dark and eerie.

"Well, I'm going back." Monica said "We'll carry on along that other road for a bit and see how we go"

She tried to reverse into a gap in the trees but one of the rear wheels hit something sharp.

"Damn" Monica said

"That didn't sound too healthy" Chandler said getting out to observe the damage.

"No it wasn't healthy" Ross joined in

"Yeah, it's flat" Chandler said coming back

"Damn. I don't have a spare, I meant to get one the other day" Monica said wishing she had gone to the garage like she'd planned to the day before.

"Well, I'll go for help" Chandler said

"And leave me with Mr high on maple candy? I don't think so, I'll come to" Monica got out 'Where will we go anyway?"

"Back to the main road we turned off. Or maybe we missed an exit or something. Or maybe we'll pass another car"

"I doubt it" Monica looked in the boot for her jacket but when she put it on she found it too thin.

"I'll come to" Ross said, struggling to get the door open.

They were literally in the middle of nowhere and it seemed the main road they had turned off was quite a few miles down the road.

"It's kind of creepy in here" Monica said walking next to Chandler

"Don't worry" he said "I'm here. Here, you're cold. Have my jacket"

He took it off and slipped it on her. Ross was singing 'Should I stay or Should I go?' by The Clash as they walked.

"I wish we could go" Monica said "We can't be the only people in this forest can we? Or on this road?"

"It sure looks that way" Chandler said.

They had been walking for an hour and there was still no sign of life anywhere.

But then, "Look there" Ross said, pointing .

They looked and saw he was pointing to the top of a castle. It had probably been hidden from sight when they were in the car and the drive way was dark so it blended in with the rest of the forest. They all looked at each other, sure, it looked all creepy and dark but they all knew it was their best chance at getting help.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Chandler said walking towards the drive way "They could have a phone"

"Yeah, let's go knock" Monica agreed. They opened the rather large gate, apparently ignoring the 'enter at own risk' sign and walked up to the even bigger front door. None of them felt particularly comfortable knocking on the castle and asking whoever was inside for help but they were desperate to get going.

"American Gothic style" Ross said as they reached the door, he looked impressed. He reached for the rather ornate door knocker and knocked 3 times.


	2. Over at the Frankenstein place

_Author's note_

_Still don't own Friends or Roacky Horror... except for the DVD's_

**Over at the Frankenstein place**

Magenta looked up from the chair she was dusting.

_Another night, another party_.

Even more work for her and her brother Riff Raff. Not just before but after too, cleaning up and putting the castle back in order only for it to be re arranged for the next party. The silence was soon broken by the master bursting into the room with Riff Raff close behind.

"Yes and we'll have the stage in here. We don't want our guests becoming tired out now do we?"

"No master" Riff Raff said, Magenta gave him a sympathetic look. On convention days, the master was easily agitated and the tiniest thing could cause him to freak out and he was also very demanding.

"I'm going to get ready for my big performance, I want everything perfect" Frank said before dancing out of the room.

"I'll be glad when today's over" Riff Raff said

Magenta nodded "Yes, but then we shall have to do this all over again tomorrow", she sighed. Riff walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Life on Earth wasn't easy for them, especially not Magenta.

"We'll leave soon. I promise. I'll find a way" Riff whispered before releasing her from his grasp.

They carried on preparing the room which only took them about ten minutes; Magenta had finished most of it before.

"Well this is done, my most beautiful sister" Riff Raff said walking over to her and making the Transylvanian sign. Then he led her out of the room to get ready for the convention.

They were almost at Magenta's room when they bumped into Frank.

"Ah, I've been looking for you. Our first guests have arrived!" he exclaimed, almost singing.

"Yes master" Riff Raff said, letting go of Magenta's hand and limping slowly downstairs. Magenta quickly changed then joined her brother downstairs, taking the guests' coats and serving food.

The convention lasted well into the night. Magenta and Riff Raff were on their feet the whole time, serving the guests but mainly assisting the master in his floor show. When they finally had a few minutes spare, they sneaked out into the grand hallway where they sat on the stairs. Riff sat above Magenta and stroked her hair, they were both exhausted. They were interrupted after about 5 minutes by 3 loud knocks on the door. They stood up and walked over to the door. Riff looked though the peephole.

"Humans" He said, and then he smiled "Probably in need of our assistance". Riff opened the door whilst Magenta waited on the stairs.

"Hello" Riff said peering around the door to greet them.

"Hello" It was Chandler who spoke first "We broke down a couple of miles down the road. Do you have a phone we could use?"

Riff looked at them for a few minutes before answering

"Perhaps you'd better come inside" He opened the door wider and they all walked past him into the hall.

"Are you having a party?" Ross asked, hearing noise from another room.

"Yes, a convention of sorts" Riff replied walking over to take Monica's coat off. She looked at Chandler.

"It's ok" he whispered to her then he realised someone was taking his jacket off too. He turned round to see Magenta hanging it on the banister. He gasped, _had she been there the whole time? _Ross took his own jacket off and hung it on top of Chandlers.

"So do you own this house?" Chandler asked

"No. The house belongs to the master. We are merely his, servants" He spat the last word

"Oh, what are your names?" Chandler asked

"I'm Riff Raff and this is my sister Magenta" he said, looking at Magenta as she came to stand next to him.

"Well, I'm Chandler and this is my wife Monica and her brother Ross"

"Pleasure to meet you" Riff said, smirking.

Suddenly, the music from the next room got louder.

"We must go" Riff Raff led them through into the next room. They all looked in wonder as he opened the door.


	3. When world's collide

_Author's note_

_Sorry if there are any mistakes in this, I wrote most of it quite late at night_

_Still don't own Friends or Rocky Horror_

**When world's collide**

The grand doors opened to reveal an even grander hall full of people all dressed the same. In weird black suits with brightly coloured ties.

"What is this?" Monica whispered to Chandler

"A celebration of sorts" Riff explained.

"You've arrived on a good night, for the master at least" Magenta said then whisked Riff away to the dance floor as the time warp played.

Soon, the whole hall was dancing. The three of them just stood there watching in wonder as the strange people sang and danced. Riff Raff danced right over to them and twirled Monica round and Magenta danced around the guys laughing. Only stopping at her solo when she danced right into the middle of the room.

_This has got to be a dream_ Chandler thought, well, more like a nightmare, _a strange, twisted nightmare_. He held Monica close to him, so long as they were together, they would be ok.

Soon, the music finished and Riff Raff and Magenta walked over to them.

"The master should be here any minute" Riff explained, looking towards the doors.

"He'd better be here soon. I want to go to bed" Magenta looked at Riff. She was tired and basically fed up.

"It will soon be over. My most beautiful sister" he laughed slightly then playfully bit her neck. She let out a shriek of delight.

Chandler Ross and Mon just looked at them.

"Erm, aren't you guys like brother and sister?" Chandler asked now convinced this was some sort of dream.

They turned to face him

"Yes. So what?" Riff said

"We're close" Magenta added

"Still!" Chandler said "These two don't do that" He pointed to Monica and Ross.

He was sure he heard Riff mutter "Earthlings" under his breath.

Soon, the grand doors opened and all of the strange guests turned to face them. Riff and Magenta hurried off, presumably to greet the master.

They only managed to see the master when he was up on stage. It was a shock to say the least. He flung off his black cape to reveal fishnet stockings and a black corset and little black pants.

"Are you guys seeing this too?" Ross asked, Chandler and Monica could only nod.

"Greetings once again" The strange master said. Magenta and Riff were standing silently either side of him.

"Tonight is a special night. Yes, tonight we shall finally be going home! To our beloved planet" The room soon erupted with clapping and cheering.

_Planet, going home? So that would mean they were aliens? Surely not!_ Monica thought.

"At the dawn we shall finally have enough power to blast this entire house back to the galaxy of Transylvania and we shall finally be home. Oh" He looked towards Monica Chandler and Ross. "I see we have company"

Riff went over and said something to the master who walked towrds the earthlings.

"Hello. What a pleasure to meet you!" He extended his hand for them all to shake but he roughly kissed Monica.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Chandler stepped towards the strange man.

"Oh, how, forceful" He smirked "And with a temper"

"We just need to use your phone please" Chandler said

"Oh, we don't have one, but you're, welcome to stay till morning"

"But aren't you going home tomorrow?" Chandler asked uncertainly

"We don't want to deny our guests hospitality. Magenta. Riff Raff. Show our guests to their rooms"

"This way" Magenta led them out of the grand hall and into an elevator before they could object.

They soon discovered they had separate rooms, much to their horror.

"But we're married" Chandler had protested when Riff had tried to separate him and Monica

"Masters orders" Riff said opening a door. "This way" He said to Monica and Ross leading them further down the corridor. They had room opposite each other at least, and Chandler was right next door to Mon so it wasn't all bad. Once they were in their room, Magenta and Riff went to the lab to watch on the monitor.


	4. Wild and untamed thing

_Author's note_

_Still don't own Friends or Rocky Horror...maybe I could if I sold my brother..._

**Wild and untamed thing**

None of them could get much sleep. Monica badly wanted to go next door to see Chandler but she was worried in case anyone saw her. She didn't like it here and wanted to go.

Across the hall, Ross wasn't having much luck sleeping either. He was thinking about the mess they were in and the fact he had missed the dinosaur convention, although now he wasn't too bothered about that now. He just wanted them to get out of there. He was worried about Monica in particular; he'd seen the way the master looked at her before_. If he tries anything…_ he thought_ I'll_… well, he didn't know what he'd do as the master was apparently an alien so God knows what he'd do in a fight.

Chandler was pacing around his room trying to think of how to get them out of the castle but soon he realised even if they got out they couldn't really go a anywhere as the car was broken. He went and sat on the bed when the door opened.

"Mon?" He asked

"I'm afraid not" it was the master

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked

"I'm here to have some fun" he walked over and pushed Chandler onto the bed.

"No!" Chandler shouted pushing him off

"Well why not?"

"I love my wife" suddenly he thought, "what have you done to Monica?"

"Nothing, why, do you think I should?" He asked

"No! Leave us alone, what's your name anyway?"

"Dr Frank N Furter, but please, call me Frank" he said, climbing onto the bed again

"I said get off me!" Chandler kicked Frank to the ground and ran out, he first tried Mon's room but the door was shut.

"Mon" he shouted

"Chandler" came the muffled reply

"Can you open the door?"

"No" she sounded panicked.

Suddenly, Frank emerged with an axe. _W__here'd he get that?_ Chandler thought.

"Come here!" Frank shouted.

He panicked then whispered "Meet me in the dining room" through the door before running down the corridor just about dodging the axe. When he got to the end he saw Frank going into Ross's room. He thought about going back but realised it was best to stay where he was, well, go to the dining room. After all, Frank had an axe so if he interfered he would probably end up getting them all killed.

* * *

Ross had almost fallen asleep when he heard someone come in.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Only me" Dr Frank said

"You" Ross said "What are you doing in here?"

"Only want to have a bit of fun" he climbed onto the bed.

"Get off me!" Ross pushed him off the bed, kicked him and then ran to the door and locked it. _Some Dr _Ross thought he'd left the keys in the door.

He ran across to Monica's room.

"Mon, are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"No, the doors locked and I think something happened to Chandler"

"It's ok" Ross said, he could vaguely see her through the glass and he could see she was shaking. Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Dr Frank was trying to axe down the door to get out.

"Go" Mon said to Ross "I'll be ok, just go find Chandler and I'll meet you"

"No, I'm not leaving you"

"Go" Mon shouted as the Dr broke out of the room with a crazed look on his face.

Ross ran down the corridor, sure he'd heard Mon say something about a dining room. He just hoped she'd be ok, she was strong sure, but the master now had an axe. He'd just have to wait and hope. As he ran he heard the party still going on below. The castle was very big, the corridors were like a maze but soon he found a room that looked like a dining room.

"Chandler?" He called out

"I'm here" Chandler came out from behind a china cabinet. "Where's Mon?"

"In her room. I tried to get her out but Frank came at me with an axe"

"Oh God." Chandler said pacing again, like he always did when he was nervous. "She'll be ok right? She's tough and I told her to meet me here"

"She'll be fine" Ross said, though he was unsure himself. They sat on the floor by the wall to wait, making sure they were hidden from the view of anyone who walked past the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monica was lying in bed worrying, that man, the master, was probably going after her next. She was right, soon, the door opened and Frank was standing there, apparently without the axe.

"Just leave me alone" Monica said

"Why? I've only come for a bit of fun. Nothing wrong with that" he was lying on the bed next to her.

"No, I love my husband" she hit him "what have you done to Chandler?" she asked

"Nothing yet, why? Do you think I should?"

Monica was relieved; at least the other two got away.

"Don't be so difficult" Frank said, running his hand through her hair "give yourself in to _absolute_ _pleasure_"

"No!" she slapped his hand away before jumping off the bed and running for the door, leaving Frank lying on the bed, confused. When she was outside the room she kept running. _D__ining room_ she thought _where would it be?_ She found the elevator and went to the ground floor. When she got out, she kept running until she found a room with a large table in it. _Must be it_ she thought going inside

"Chandler? Ross?" she said

"We're here" Chandler said as they both stood up and went to hug her.

"Are you ok? Did he try to.. .You know?" Ross asked

"He tried" Monica said "but I hit him"

"Good. We better move" Ross said, "I think Frank may know where we are"

They left the room and turned right and quickly went into the elevator. Ross pressed a random button and soon they were off. When they arrived, they got out. The room they were in was rather big and pink and full of strange equipment.

"What is this?" Monica asked

"A lab maybe" Ross suggested. It was only then that they noticed they weren't alone.

_Footnote_

_ 'Footnote' reminds me of that Jeremy Hilary Boob guy from the yellow submarine film who wrote footnotes with his feet... anyway, that was quite long really... well, sort of :)_


	5. Rose tint my world

_Author's note_

_Don't own Friends or Rocky horror yet. Damn._

_Oh yeah, the chapter titles are taken from songs from Rocky Horror, either song names or lyrics._

**Rose tint my world**

It was only then they noticed magenta and Riff Raff watching a monitor in the corner.

"Were you watching us?" Chandler asked

"Yes, masters orders" Riff explained

"You're brave fighting him" Magenta said

"And stupid" Riff joined in "He'll kill you"

"Has he always been like this?" Monica asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Riff replied "we normally try to stay out of his way"

"Oh, so he's tried it with you two?"

"At first but he grew tired of trying." Magenta said

"He still whips us though, me more than Magenta, I hate it when he hurts her" Riff said "Master's hard to please"

"Have you ever thought of leaving?" Ross asked

"But where would we go?" Magenta asked

"As long as Frank's alive we have to serve him and he never leaves the house" Riff sat down

"Haven't you ever thought of killing him?" Chandler asked suddenly "I think the world, and your planet would be better off without him"

"We think about it but it's too risky" Riff said "he has cameras and we never know when he's watching them so even if I did get his antimatter gun, he has one on his person"

"Well couldn't you find a house somewhere seen as you're, together, and then find another way home?" Ross asked

"No, we came here in this house; it's our only way home"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Magenta looked at the monitor and said "He's coming, you need to hide"

"Where is he?" Chandler asked

"In the elevator. Go under the desk" Riff pointed to a large desk over the other side of the room. Riff went and stood by another workbench.

"Ah, master" Magenta said when he came in

"Where are they?" He asked waving his axe

"Not in here. I think they went out"

"Don't lie to me bitch" Frank snapped "I know they're here"

"Why should I tell you? You'll just kill them if I do?"

"Well they were unfaithful to me. Now tell me where they are"

"No. anyway, me and Riff refused and you let us live" Magenta said, trying to stall until Riff had thought of something

"Well, I needed you as servants, the castle won't clean itself"

"Well why don't you just let them go?" Magenta asked

"Where's the fun in that? I want to have some fun tonight" He said, "Now tell me where they are"

Riff meanwhile was hurriedly trying to think of what to do. He realised the only option was to kill Frank, he didn't really want to but he realised it was the only way to get the humans out and for him and Magenta to get back to Transylvania safely. He soon found what he was looking for, the antimatter gun. He held it, waiting for the right time to use it. He had to surprise Frank so he didn't get killed himself as Frank had a gun on him.

"No, let them go" Magenta said, not wanting to give up.

"Bitch!" Frank said, suddenly seeing Ross's hair sticking out from under the desk. He kicked Magenta to the floor then walked past waving the axe, ready to kill. Seeing this made Riff angry, he lifted the gun and fired twice at Frank who soon fell to the floor, dead. His axe landed inches away from Monica.

The three humans stood up slowly, unsure if they were going to get killed to.

"Shame really. I don't normally approve of killing" Riff said before putting the gun down and limping over to Magenta.

"Genta, are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah" She said as he helped her up and sat her down on the ramp.


	6. Superheroes

_Author's note_

_Still don't own Rocky Horror or Friends, it's devastating really :)_

**Superheroes**

'Thank you' Chandler said to Riff.

"You're welcome. It was only partly for your benefit" he looked towards his sister who appeared to be still in pain. He dropped the gun on the work top and walked over to her. He kissed her hair and put his arm around her.

"Really, we should thank you, you made us realise just how bad Frank was and gave me courage to actually kill him" Riff said, smiling.

"Well, he did seem like a strange one" Chandler said.

"Yes, no doubt we'll be in some trouble when we get home, he was the prince you know"

"Oh" Chandler said "Won't they understand?"

"Probably, we could hide out for a bit anyway. So long as they don't hurt Genta" He stood up and walked to what looked like a control panel.

"You lot better get out of here, we're about to take off" Riff said, pressing a button.

"I will get the other guests out of here" Magenta said slowly standing up and getting in the elevator.

"But what about our car?" Monica asked

"I fixed it before" Riff said

"Oh, well, thank you" Monica said

"You're welcome. Now get going"

They didn't need to be told twice. They hurried to the elevator, once they'd arrived at the ground floor; they ran out of the house and to the car.

"Ah, are all our guests departed?" Riff asked Magenta

"Yes, they have all left"

"Good, I have disposed of the master's body. I think we are ready to go home. My beautiful little sister" He smiled

"Ah soon we shall be in the land of eternal night and we shall do the time warp once more!" then laughing, they made the Transylvanian sign and Riff pressed the power button.


	7. Stay sane inside insanity

_Author's note  
__  
Still don't own Rocky Horror or Friends_

**Stay sane inside insanity**

They didn't stop running until they got into the car, Monica started the engine quickly and drove to the main road as fast as she could.

"Hey, there goes the house" Ross said. They all turned to watch it blast off.

"Well, I hope they're ok when they get back to their planet" Monica said

"Yeah me to" Chandler agreed, then he started laughing "Hey, do you think the others will believe us?"

"No" Ross said "I don't know if I believe it really"

"Maybe it was all some twisted dream" Monica said

"Hopefully" Chandler said "Shame we couldn't stay in Vermont, I'll make it up to you"

"Vermont! I forgot about that" Mon said "never mind, we could go again"

"I suppose the dinosaur thing will be on again next year too" Ross said "and I'll go by train, just in case"

"don't blame you" Chandler said

It was silent for most of the journey, when they were about an hour away, Monica said "what are we going to tell them?"

"The truth" Chandler said

"They'll never believe it" Ross shook his head

"they might do" he said "I mean, someone else must have seen a giant house blasting off into space"

"Yeah, fair point" Ross said "maybe it was on the news"

"Possibly" Monica said "At least Frank didn't kill any of us"

"Yeah, or do anything else" Ross agreed

They finished the rest of the journey in silence. It was about 10am when they got back, the further away they got, the more the whole thing seemed like a dream, or a nightmare. They hurried up the stairs into Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Hey guys, what are you doing back so early?" Rachel asked

"We got lost" Monica said

"Are you guys ok?" Joey asked as they sat down, they all looked pale and a bit shocked.

"Yeah just a bit tired" Ross said

"Oh, someone posted this for you" Phoebe said, holding up a letter.

Chandler opened it, it said _thank you, we hope you get safely love Magenta and Riff_

"How did they get this address?" Monica asked

"Who get this address?" Rachel asked

"No one, it doesn't matter" Monica said "Just some friends of ours".


	8. Afterword: Trust me, I'm a doctor

_Author's note_

_This is more basd on shock treatment rather than Rocky horror :)_

_Still don't own Friends, Rocky Horror or Shock Treatment_

**Afterword: trust me, I'm a doctor**

_**Three years later: Dentonvale mental hospital**_

"Hello, how can I help you?" Dr Nation McKinley asked the woman sitting opposite her desk.

"My name is Rachel Geller. I was wondering if you could take a look at my husband Ross" She said looking at Ross who was sitting next to her, as if in a trance.

"Sure, how long has he been like this?" She asked

"About 3 years" Rachel replied "It started when he came back early from a trip with his sister and brother in law but it got worse after we got married 2 years ago."

"Ok, out of interest, what are his sister and brother in laws names?"

"Monica and Chandler Bing"

"Oh yes" a man, Dr Cosmo McKinley, walked forwards "I remember them, brought in a year ago, talking about aliens and a Dr Frank N Furter. They've left us now, all better thankfully" he smiled

"Monica and Chandler were brought in? Really?" She knew something had gone on on that trip. She hadn't seen Monica and Chandler much after that trip as they had moved soon after.

"Ok, well, we're going to do some tests on Ross to assess how serious his condition is so could you wait in here please?"

"Sure" Rachel said as they put Ross in a wheelchair and took him away. She couldn't believe it. She knew something had gone on, if only they'd told her! She hoped Ross would be ok.

Half an hour later Cosmo came out. "I'm sorry to tell you that Ross may be with us for some time. He seems worse than the other two, we haven't been able to fully determine what is wrong with him yet but we will, don't worry"

"Are you sure, he has been like that for a while?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. I am a doctor you know, you can trust me"

"Well, thank you doctor" Rachel said

"You can come and see him any time you want" Cosmo smiled "And say hi to your friends for me"

"I don't really see them anymore, after that trip, we kind of drifted apart"

"Shame really"

"Yeah, I know where they live so I may go tell them what's happened" She got up to leave

"Bye!" Cosmo called after her

"Bye" then Rachel left.

_Footnote_

_Well, that's that. Finished. Finito. Hooplah! As some might say :) It felt quite weird writing this for some reason because it felt like my Friends poster was staring at me and I was listening to the Shock Treatment soundtrack, anyway, thanks for reading... if you've got this far aha x_


End file.
